How Ecklie Stole Christmas
by fawkes21
Summary: Here's my silly holiday tribute to the best show there is!


Author's Note: OK, this is just a little something I cooked up because I think I am depressing everyone with "New Messiah". Don't worry, I am still going to finish it, but I thought this would be a silly, fluffy holiday treat. Obviously I borrowed the story from Dr. Seuss, so let's give credit where it's due. Pretty much the only thing I own here is (most of ) the rhymes – I don't even own the rhyme scheme!

PS –I had to cut some parts out – that poem is just too darn long!__

*                      *                      *

Everyone in the Crime Lab liked Christmas a lot.

But Ecklie who worked day shift, Ecklie did NOT!

Ecklie hated Christmas! 

He hated it all.

He would scowl and glare 

As he stomped down the hall.

It could be that he was just a sour old guy,

It could be, perhaps, that he was choked by his tie.

But I think the real reason for his sore spot,

May have been that the night shift liked Christmas a lot.

But whatever the reason, Griss or his tie,

He stood there on Christmas Eve hating the CSI's.

He stared from his desk at the scene in the hall:

Sara hanging a wreath, Warrick joking she'd fall.

"And they're off tomorrow!" Ecklie said with a sneer.

"Why should they get time off when I am stuck working here!"

Then he snarled out loud, as he drummed on his knee,

"I must make them unhappy, as unhappy as me!"

All the night shift would sleep late tomorrow, then get up and be glad.

They'd open their gifts with a smile. 

Oh how vile! Oh how vile!

VILE! VILE! VILE!

That's what he thought of it!

How VILE! VILE! VILE! VILE!

And THEN they would do something that just made him sick!

Every CSI on the team, from Catherine to Nick,

Would all get together and embrace like brothers.

Yes, that's right – the team would all hug one another!

They'd hug! And they'd hug!

And they'd hug! Hug! Hug! Hug!

And the more Ecklie dwelled on this mushy display,

The more he thought "This must all end today!"

"For the last three years I've put up with this now"

"I must stop these Christmas emotions

……But HOW?"

Then he got an idea!

An awful idea!

Ecklie got a wonderful, awful idea!

"I know what to do!" Ecklie said with a smirk

He grabbed every last piece of unfinished work

And he chuckled and laughed "What a great, slimy plan"

"They'll not enjoy Christmas – yes I am the man!"

He grabbed mounds of faxes

And glanced at the clock

He went in search of the night team;

They were in for a shock.

They were all in the break room,

They were ready to go

All the CSI's were all looking towards tomorrow

When Ecklie came into bring them a little sorrow

"I've got some bad news" He cooed with delight.

"This has to be done before you go home for the night"

He dropped off the papers, then walked away.

He felt rather good  - 

The CSI's were unhappy

He had spoiled their mood.

He listened to all of their complaints with glee!

They're stuck here on Christmas and it's all thanks to me!

Try and find Christmas spirit now! He though as they moaned.

He went back to his office where he sat – all alone.

The clock struck twelve and Ecklie thought "Hooray!"

He waited eagerly to hear them curse Christmas day.

And he did hear something – but it wasn't bad.

It didn't sound sad. And unless he was mad…..

They weren't crying at all! Why, they all sounded HAPPY! It couldn't be so! But it was happy! HAPPY!

Ecklie stared into the break room

He almost died in surprise!

He blinked, not quite believing his eyes.

The whole night shift, from Catherine to Nick 

Was hugging!

They had not missed a trick!

He hadn't stopped Christmas from coming! IT CAME!

Somehow or the other, it came just the same!

It came without presents, or Yuletide songs!

It came, and they knew that it would all along!

Then Ecklie thought of something rather new.

"Maybe Christmas" he mused "doesn't just pop into view!"

"Maybe Christmas is something that lives inside YOU!"

And what happened next,

Well, I say with a shrug,

Ecklie burst in the room 

And got wrapped up in the hug!

He didn't quite hate them; not right then near the hall

In fact on this Christmas morning, he loved them all!

Of course, two days later,

He hated his peers.

But he will always find that joy

….At least once every year!

HAVE A SAFE AND HAPPY HOLIDAY SEASON EVERYONE!!!


End file.
